Me
Me & My Shadow is a cancelled American animated fantasy comedy film produced by DreamWorks Animation. The film was supposed to be a blend of both CGI and hand-drawn animation. It would have been the first DreamWorks Animation film (aside from the 2D scenes in The Croods and the Kung Fu Panda movies) to feature traditional animation since Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas in 2003. It was originally scheduled for release on March 7, 2014, but in February 2013, the film returned to development with Mr. Peabody & Sherman taking its release date. The soundtrack list has been released on IMDBpro. On one of the animators twitter, it was announced that the film is in negotiations to be released in March 2016 or late 2015 which will switch places with Kung Fu Panda 3. In an interview in late 2013, Jeffrey Katzenberg stated that the film was not cancelled but put back on it's development tracks and would start up production when they get a new re-write. Josh Gad, the one who plays Stanley Grubb, recorded his first line of dialogue on February 16, 2012 and posted it on his Instagram. He also posted a picture of a page of the script and one of the lines of direction were, "Stanley in Stan's control, waves at Heidi as she advantages closer to him". The film should start production in August or September. In a comic con, it was said that half of the movie is in 2D. The film was officially cancelled by DreamWorks supposedly halfway through production. Synopsis Stanley Grubb (Josh Gad), the world's most boring and dull man, has a shadow named Stan (Bill Hader) who wants more excitement but can't have it because he's attached to Stanley. When Stan uncovers a criminal plot in the shadow world that involves an evil shadow who wants to lead a rebellion to take over the human world, he decides to take control of Stanley to give him a glimpse of adventure and to also stop the shadow villain from leading the rebellion. The two of them goes onto an adventure throughout the shadow world to investigate the situation and face the villain before the villain and the shadows set out to the human world to take control of their humans. Stanley has a love interest named Heidi (Kate Hudson). Voice Cast *Josh Gad as Stanley Grubb *Bill Hader as Stan *Kate Hudson as Heidi, Stanley Grubb's love interest *Tom Hiddleston as Shadow villain *Anneliese Van der Pol as Heidi's shadow *Dave Attell as Shadow Flashlight, Stan's best friend in shadow world *Isla Fisher as Shadow Hero *Grace Phipps as Doodles, Stan's love interest Development On December 10, 2010, DreamWorks Animation announced a project titled Me and My Shadow was scheduled for a March 2013 release date. The plot involved Shadow Stan who serves a shadow to Stanley Grubb, the world's most boring human. Wanting to live a more exciting life, he escapes the "Shadow World" and takes control of Stanley. With Mark Dindal slated as the film's director (who also developed the film's concept and story), the film was meant to combine traditional and CGI animation. Pre-Production In January 2012, Bill Hader, Kate Hudson,Josh Gad, and Tom Hiddleston had joined the voice cast. Additionally, Alessandro Carloni had replaced Dindal as director and the release date was pushed back to November 2013. Production In February 2012, the film entered production. However, in June 2012, its release date was pushed back to March 7, 2014 with Mr. Peabody & Sherman taking its November 2013 release. Re-Development In February 2013, Me and My Shadow went back into development with Mr. Peabody & Sherman re-assuming its original March 2014 release. On November 19, 2015, Edgar Wright had signed to direct and co-write an animated feature for DreamWorks, in which the story was described as a "new take on a previously developed concept about shadows." In an interview with Collider published in June 2017, Wright explained that he and David Walliams had wrote three drafts, but the project is in limbo due to management changes at DreamWorks Animation. Gallery 185.jpg 187.jpg Heidi from me and my shadow.jpeg ME AND MY SHADOW.jpeg 188.jpg 189 (1).jpg Hailey(2).jpg Heidi Upside-Down.jpg shadows-01.jpg shadows-02.jpg shadows-03.jpg shadows-04.jpg shadows-05.jpg shadows-07.jpg shadows-08.jpg shadows-09.jpg stanleys_apt.01-cb.jpg stanleys_apt.02-cbA.jpg stanleys_apt.03-cbA.jpg stanleys_apt.04-cb.jpg stanleys_apt.05-cb.jpg 93E8A7C1-DF6D-4536-A076-52168239B193.jpeg 96A19E5B-54F2-4A64-9ED2-D4AA058086C1.jpeg 79A1EC50-F25A-4EF4-8055-35B06E5B102D.jpeg 6535580D-493C-4ADD-A663-4135F2C58059.jpeg F9867F89-C1E1-407E-9F85-379588A3427C.jpeg 0C51D374-16C1-4F92-AA72-E5826CEA44B2.jpeg A0CFF0D4-7210-4308-AD66-34CB02E1F7CB.jpeg 63CB063F-8E30-4A6C-94D6-A48006D4D99C.jpeg 109618B6-476C-46DF-89FC-5744F584ABAF.jpeg 790E037D-BB23-4C2D-996A-9E471830FA66.jpeg 5CB85C91-D05A-4C3A-9E36-D2B5E9F7CDDF.jpeg BC0760B6-86DB-4D0F-8CB7-B7C6033EB194.jpeg FD9615F2-9DCB-4E6A-A1EF-4688EB007F55.jpeg 8263D493-8C2E-4E2A-AB1C-E87D90FD6BB5.jpeg 66A3929C-3001-46B6-BD3A-34119AA19191.jpeg FC354A1B-36DC-4B27-8CCA-152C92ACF814.jpeg 1C881E83-D7BD-44BF-B718-18D9E5701DBF.jpeg 44A30E2C-3024-400C-8C05-3C0E09843E20.jpeg 0CE35598-AE15-4106-BE91-DB7E17E213EA.jpeg 4B6A4194-7326-400E-AEE1-D68558CC9B77.jpeg 1F7E5A34-265E-42AD-8E0A-476659A4D686.jpeg 00249DB7-46A5-4407-AD12-53026F103C13.jpeg 577A114B-4209-4E03-BBEA-8B3E92F9D031.jpeg 91F4CBFE-2DF7-4534-8C1A-01ADA45DA846.jpeg 4F4EE397-0387-47F2-9B4A-487A62FBE179.jpeg 53A9FEB9-67AC-46EB-9CA0-60ABA0FF42AD.jpeg 385E716A-83CE-4060-8FC0-5AE948DD1476.jpeg 6CDAF303-B7C7-4C03-8E2F-B28103B4469C.jpeg EB580E17-753A-4B99-BAC4-828748AB6B54.jpeg D548FACB-2370-4629-8B83-43B2387A1E16.jpeg 391CBBCD-DFEB-4B12-8DFB-CF5D2F489215.jpeg 0E8BBFF6-E9A6-4B2F-BE7B-4BD542FE109E.png References Category:Me and My Shadow Category:2010s films Category:Cancelled